lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChuckNorrisfan100
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:My Time Capsule page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 14:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) hello please do not add non cannon pages and info to the wikia. thank you. Wingman1 17:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean NON CANNON pages on the wiki? pages and info and pictures not directly from the show, madw up locations buildings and stuff like that. Wingman1 17:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) You do now that the person who created this wiki didn't say that your soppose to add on pages, pictures and stuff like that from the show, or did he?84.15.177.251 (Talk)'' August 24, 2013‎ i an not exactly sure what this anon is trying to ask. Wingman1 06:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey I ain't no f***ing non, I am a someone just like you. I also have point about those random pages you delete. dude please just chill i was talking about User 84.15.177.251, not you, unless User 84.15.177.251 , is you? in that case i am sorry. as for the pages, deliteing them is not random, '''creating them is, if they are not sourced from the show. i am just tring to get rid of all the non cannon/fanmade images and pages. They IS a fannon Life After People Wikia after all anfd i think the pages and pic's should go there. Wingman1 18:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay I'n that case I guess it's ok to delete all the non fanon pages here. Also I'm not User 84.15.177.251, but I do now that guy. fannon is what we want gone. lol. lol i got the whole series on DVD and i am sure it's posted online. i am going to work on this wikia after i get off work tonite. you take care and i look forward to working with you. Wingman1 17:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah so I guess that I'll make my fanon on the fanon Life After People wiki. It's been great talking to ya. Sin City Meltdown give me a min i will review the episode, and then restore the page. Wingman1 02:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) on review of the episode the spacecraft is one of the Voyager Probes, not the Cassini Probe. Wingman1 03:25, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Opps did I say Sin City Meltdown, I actually ment Sky's the Limit beacuse I just remembered that It was that episode i will go watch that one now. Wingman1 got it, and fixed it. (i have made the same mestake before myself) maybe these pages need to be tagged by episode's they come from? Wingman1 Note Dear- Wingman 1, Teaxnative 13, Poppolice car, Chucknorrisfan, Scopator, Goldwind, Kerry Stapelton and, River Nile 2 . I chose to do what Likercat did recently and terminate my current account and create a new one. It is to be called Sharlotina. Sharlotina will start in a few days’ time and then I will ask wikia to close Wipsenade the next day. Whipsnade (talk) 21:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC)